


They're the Best of Us

by feeltheforcebruh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeltheforcebruh/pseuds/feeltheforcebruh
Summary: The kids are home for Christmas. Can Hermione and Harry hold the line?Harry x Hermione
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	They're the Best of Us

If Hermione Potter were to be honest with herself (as Harry enjoyed putting it Hermione’s honesty was one of her greatest qualities behind her intelligence and her seeming knack for popping his back in just that right way) she’d tell herself that these were the moments that made all of the heartache, pain, and loss worth it.

Grimmauld Place had been reclaimed by the Potter’s. Gone were the decrepit old floor boards and horribly depressing wallpaper. In its place crimson, red, and lively wood that made the once dark and foreboding building feel like home. And, with another Christmas Holiday just a few days away all four of their children were home from their respective years at Hogwarts. James finishing his Fifth year, Albus his Fourth, and the Twins Lily and Luna their First Year.

The Twins were once again running amok as they showed off their newly learned magical skills. Duels between the two had already brought more than one letter from Head Mistress McGonagall in both chide and mirth. Albus was doing his best to play intermediary as James egged on Luna like usual. Though a younger Hermione would loathe and shake her head at the craziness and noise current Hermione relished the comfort of the Potter home once fuller of sound and life.

The opening of the front door to the home brought a joyous scream from both Lily and Luna as the small raven-haired girls sprinted to meet their Dad. James and Albus perked up from the kitchen table where they played Wizards chess. Harry came walking through to the kitchen with Lily and Luna in tow as Hermione’s soft brown eyes warmed even more.

The years had subtly changed them both. Harry carried darker bags under his eyes. His once raven black hair showed signs of silver. But his emerald eyes were lighter than when they were students at Hogwarts. His shoulders appeared freer than when they had first met. As Harry hugged the girls Hermione watched as Albus and James rose from the table to greet their Dad.

Harry hugged his boys as all of their children vied for Harry’s attention. Hermione met his gaze and gave him an all-knowing smirk. Harry eyed Hermione for help as she rolled her eyes speaking.

“Albus, James, Lily, and Luna give your Dad some space. He’s just getting home, and isn’t going anywhere.”

The girls whined but relinquished their hold of their Dad’s sides, and James and Albus nodded to their Dad and took the girls to another room to play. Harry followed their fleeting forms with a soft smile as he turned to Hermione.

“When did they all get so old?”

Hermione shrugged, “I think you mean when did _we_ get so old?”

Harry looked Hermione up and down with a smile, “Hermione you haven’t aged a day since the end of the war.”

Hermione rolled her eyes shaking her head, “Always the smooth talker aren’t you Potter?”

Harry walked towards his Wife shaking his own head, “Hermione you’ve known me for nearly 20 years. When have I have been a smooth talker?”

Hermione pondered before replying with mirth, “Well there was that one time with the liquid luck, and giant spider…”

Harry shook his head, “Don’t you dare bring up that fiasco.”

Hermione shrugged, “It wasn’t one of our better plans but…”

Harry lunged capturing Hermione in a hug from behind as she tried to escape his grasp. Hermione was laughing as she felt Harry’s fingers tickling her sides lightly.

“Harry James Potter stop tickling me this instant!”

Harry replied with a laugh, “I’m sorry, but my old decrepit ears can’t make out what you’re saying young lady.”

Hermione turned in Harry’s grasp and wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him into a soft kiss. Harry stopped his tickling as he smiled against her lips before pulling back.

“So, how’ve the kids been since you picked them up this morning?”

Hermione smiled shyly, “Well James may or may not be the top of his year at this point.”

Harry released a laugh, “I am so glad they all inherited your brain, because if he was anything like me…”

Hermione shook her head, “There’s more to being a good Wizard or Witch than brains Harry.”

Harry nodded, “And, that’s why I’m also glad they got your heart.”

Hermione rolled her eyes fighting a blush, “You’re always trying to catch me off guard Potter.”

Harry smiled, “It’s the only way to stay at your level.”

Hermione pulled away, “Well dinners almost ready if you can go set the table?”

Harry raised his wand and gave Hermione an incredulous look, “Anything else?”

Hermione bit her lip before speaking, “Well you could kiss your wife again… I think that would suffice for the moment.”

Harry nodded as he stepped forward. His hand gently cupping her soft ivory cheek as his lips pressed upon hers once more. Before they could move any further a resounding eww was heard from the door way.

Lily and Luna both speaking in unison, “Mom Dad that’s so gross!”

Harry turned to see his entire brood at the hallway entrance, “Well girls I’ll have you know more than this took place to get you four…”

Hermione shot her hand over Harry’s mouth as their children albeit Albus gagged, as he just laughed.

“Harry Potter that is not dinner walk! Now kids please go get washed up dinners almost ready.”

The girls rolled their eyes as Harry spoke, “Whoever gets washed up the fastest gets to take my knew Firebolt out for a spin as long as they want.”

All of the young Potters perked up and sprinted down the hallway as Hermione watched with an amazed open mouth. Harry followed them as he made his way to wash up.

“They’ve got your brain honey, but in the end they’re Potter’s too. And, if flying’s a prize they’ll cross heaven and earth to win.”

Hermione nodded, “They really are the best of us, aren’t they?”

Harry smiled sending butterflies throughout her stomach, “They really are.”


End file.
